Peeking Back Into The Insanity
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: It's back. With a new name, and with a higher rating. IT'S JUST HUMOR PEOPLE! Skip Chapter 3, if you must! Le Sigh. Please read and review again...
1. On The Prowl

A/N from 9-16-02: To paraphrase Braveheart: 'You can take away my slash! But, you can't take away muh freedom!'   
  
When I was a wee lass of *thinks* Probably 10 or so... I read stories that I probably shouldn't have. I did so, because I was adult enough to do so. 7 and a half years later, after years of reading and loving these so-called 'bad' stories (which are actually the best kind of written stories nowadays on FF.net...but that' a whole 'nother story.) I have actually attempted to write one. I even told people 'oh, just skip Chapter 3, cuz that's the smutty part' This story was mostly done out of boredom, and pent up lack of sexual frustrations. It's meant to be humors... Ya know, funny? Take it as you will. I've left most of my author notes the same way that they were written a year ago. And instead of leaving you with my typical closing of 'Rock on' (which you should do anyway, ^_^ ) I leave you with my E&C muses:   
  
Edge muse: Freedom of Speech, so totally rules!  
Christian muse: Yes, it certainly does!   
*Lance muse waves and nods and then goes back to running around in his Power Ranger underroos*  
  
  
1-19-02:  
A Peak Into Insanity  
  
  
::Stone Cold Sarah (SCS) is shown sitting in her computer room trying to get ideas for a new story.::  
  
  
SCS: ....Hey! I have a good idea for a story! I should go see if Raven wants in...  
  
  
::SCS is transported into her head to talk to her muses. She walks by rows and rows of stone doors::  
  
  
SCS ::reading the door names out loud:: Rhyno the Fairy, Scary DDP, Rhyno The Man Beast, Smiley Edge, Mr. Terry Gerin, Toothless Benoit, slashy RVD.... OoOo Raven! Here we go!  
  
  
:She opens the door to find a man perched on his couch reading. He looks with half-lidded eyes, that grow big when he sees who dared disturb him::  
  
  
Raven: Hello, honey.  
  
SCS: Hey! ::They kiss and make out for a good 10 minutes ^_^:: Guess what! :She wraps an arm around his waist::  
  
Raven: What? ::He asks, kissing the top of her head lightly::  
  
Sarah: I have an idea for a story! And you're the man character, again!  
  
Raven ::smiles at her:: As flattered as I am that you've picked me *again* for the 8th time....in a week... Don't you think you should use someone else? They should experience the...fun...of working with you. How about Rhyno?  
  
Sarah ::pouting:: Bu...but it's more fun to write about you! And Heather (AKA rhyno's girl) is writing a couple stories about him... And she writes better stories then me anyway....  
  
Raven ::nods::  
  
Sarah ::playfully smacks him in the arm:: Help my self esteem Damn it! Don't make it any sink lower! LoL  
  
Raven ::smiling that sexy smile of his:: Sorry.  
  
Stone Cold Sarah: Aw it's all right. ::she kisses him and another 10 minute make-out scene follows:: :They soon stop and cuddle. SCS plays with his cross tattoo:: Ya know... I should write a fic with Neil Young in it.... Maybe with Jeff and that song... LoL! See what you make me do?! You make me get completely off-track!  
  
Raven: Sorry. All right, since it is New Year....  
  
SCS: But, not *your* New Year....  
  
Raven ::groans:: Let's not get into that again PLEASE!  
  
SCS ::grins and kisses him on his star tattoo:: Sorry.... Anyway... As I came here for... I was reading this fic....  
  
Raven: Stop! I never like your stories when they are 'inspired' by others. I love your stories when they come from up here ::he taps her on the head:: Also I get freaked out by the shit you read.... I mean com'on! I'm no fuckin' damn male slut! I should sue one of these days....  
  
SCS ::gets scared:: But...you'll never will do that right? That's just one of you're idle threats....?  
  
Raven ::kisses her on the head:: Of course. Now ::sighs:: What's your fic idea?  
  
  
SCS ::grins:: Well... I was reading this story about Matt Hardy, some girl ... ::says very quickly:: and Shane Helms...  
  
Raven ::explodes:: No fuckin' way! I am as straight as Bill Clinton!!  
  
SCS: Yeah, but he also did 19 year olds!!  
  
Raven: But they were WOMEN!   
  
SCS: Aw come on! Please!  
  
  
Raven: When will you learn!? I allowed you to use me in your slashy RVD fic and NO ONE reviewed it!!!  
  
SCS ::bursts into tears::  
  
Raven: ::looks embarrassed that he stated the cold-hard truth and takes Sarah into his arms to console her:: Aw I'm sorry my little Goyisha... sorry.... :10 minutes later of her crying -which gets louder and louder:: ::finally::  
  
Raven ::yells:: All right!! I'll let you put me in a Goddamned Slash story!!! ::He stops and then smiles:: But only if you let ME pick out the characters....  
  
SCS ::stops crying and grins evilly:: All right!!! ::She says cheerfully and jumps out of Ravens arms::: ::she gets her clipboard out::  
  
Raven ::rolls eyes:: Not that!   
  
SCS ::just nods:: All righty. How about Benoit? I read this really good fic between you too....  
  
Raven ::looks like he's about to cry:: Let me guess... The thing when I smile as he cross-faced me? ::Sarah nods:: God! I can't help it with I'm a sadist person! No! If I'm going to be working with someone..... I want him to have ALL of his teeth....  
  
SCS ::pouts and then brightens:: Edge!  
  
Raven: No way! That guy's teeth are TOO bright! I'd need fuckin' sunglasses. Besides, you can't have TWO Goth guys in a fic....  
  
SCS: But, you're not very.....  
  
Raven: Shush! Next!  
  
  
SCS ::thinks:: Rhyno.... I read one when you two were in the jungle.... He was a man beast and you were a hot Indian with your cute little braids....  
  
Raven ::plays with his _down_ hair:: Well, besides the fact that him and I are best friends, and this would kinda kill off any sort of friendship we could ever have, ever again.... And then there wouldn't be too much plot development, since all he does is grunt.... a lot....  
  
SCS: Does not!! Just read my Steph/Rhyno fic!  
  
Raven: I have. And what scared me, is I enjoy it intensely... So it would be odd to have him in a het fic and then a slash fic.... ::said with his Jersey accent:: Gawd! Now you even have me TALKING in slash lingo! I think I'm going to cry!  
  
SCS::says with a grin:: That's cuz you know you read slash over my shoulder!  
  
Raven: ...I might... but that doesn't mean I enjoy it!   
  
SCS: Yeah right...  
  
Raven ::sighs:: Next? ...Please!  
  
  
SCS: Bubba? I've never had a fic with him as the main character.  
  
Raven: And you'll never start! He's a fuckin' imbred! I wouldn't touch that disorder even if I LIKED men! Imbreds are a big no-no.  
  
SCS: Molly Holly....  
  
Raven: She's not a .....  
  
SCS: Uh huh. You even said it. ::racks her brain for the quote:: You know for years I thought my family was screwed up. I got to thank my parents for not being related.   
  
Raven ::stutters:: That...that was cuz I was FLIRTING! I needed SOMETHING!   
  
SCS: Anyone ever tell you have a weird way of flirting?  
  
Raven: Well, yeah, many times. Never mind about that! NEXT!!  
  
  
SCS: How 'bout a Buffy/WWF crossover?  
  
Raven ::hopeful:: Me and Buffy?  
  
SCS::frowns:: No! She's likes Edge! ::nods knowingly::: You and Spike!   
  
Raven ::sputters:: No!   
  
SCS: Why?  
  
Raven: More Gothic guys.... And he's legally considered dead.   
  
  
SCS: hmm. The Rock?  
  
Raven: That over-played ham? No. I'm still pissed that his fuckin' boring match got on the 2001 Raw recap thing and not me and Rhyno's Hardcore match! That was stuff of legends! Rhyno still twitchs when we go shopping and he sees shopping carts! ::glares at the mental image of The Rock::  
  
SCS: I thought it was too. Yours and the Benoit/Angle one that didn't get on the thingy either. But, I figured you would inflict some pain on The Rock.  
  
Raven ::ponders this:: But, I know your stories all too well... Then I'd have too ::shudders:: Pleasure him afterwards... Yuck no! Next.  
  
  
SCS: Juvi??  
  
Raven ::bursts into laughter:: Please...your...killing...me!!! That's like asking for Essa Rios!!!  
  
SCS: Damn that was my next one, too ::crosses name off list:: Jericho??  
  
Raven: His ego is bigger then the Rock's.  
  
SCS: Well, if his ego is so large...maybe *other* things are big too!  
  
Raven ::looks like he's going to be sick:::  
  
SCS ::sighs:: I wanted pictures of that one too... All right. Kane? I read this really good one with you and him. You were both depressed ::rolls eyes:: As usual :Raven sticks out his tongue:: And you tried to kill yourself and he nursed you back to health.  
  
Raven ::blinks:: No.   
  
SCS: Why?  
  
Raven: It's fuckin' Kane! Do you KNOW what he would do to me in the lockerroom if he found out I agreed to that!  
  
SCS:::grumbles under her breath:: You'd probably enjoy it.  
  
Raven ::O_o:: Excuse Moi!?   
  
  
SCS: Nothing. How about Billy Gunn?  
  
Raven: O_O NO!   
  
SCS: Please! When I went to my first Smackdown/Heat it was you and Justin Vs Chuck and Billy, before they went all flaming with those headbands, and I loved it! You'd make me very happy! ::whines::  
  
Raven: No way! I'd be the laughing stock... of the ENTIRE FUCKIN' WORLD!  
  
  
::Raven stops for a moment:::  
  
  
Raven: Why should I even agree to this? Why? Can you tell me?  
  
SCS: Of course. Over the course of your life, you've had fucked up relationships. On TV and off. So I will help.   
  
Raven ::in disbelief:: Yeah? Like who?   
  
Sarah ::sighs and begins to count on her fingers:: Beulah. Future lesbian. Francine. Dumped you for Justin. Ew. Molly Holly. Closet 'Superhero'. Tori... The X-pac thing.  
  
Raven ::stuttering again:: That... That... wasn't her fault!   
  
SCS: Uh huh. And then there is you're guy friends over the years. Saturn. Gulf War Syndrome, went straight to his brain. Kanyon.... ::giggles::: DDP. One mother fucking Jersey bred fucking cursing machine. Stevie Richards....  
  
Raven: STOP! ::covers his ears::  
  
SCS: You're male fan.....  
  
Raven ::ears still covered:: I can't hear you. La, la, la, la!  
  
SCS: And THAT'S why I think you need my help in the romance department.   
  
Raven: But, you don't have a boyfriend....  
  
SCS: ::glares:: Shut up! That's why I'm helping YOU get one!  
  
Raven ::glurps::  
  
  
SCS Now, as I was saying.... ::sighs:: Lance?  
  
Raven: O_o As in Storm?  
  
SCS ::nods::  
  
Raven ::grins:: I heard a *little* rumor about him and Chris Jericho ::grins bigger:: I wouldn't want Jerky to get jealous.   
  
SCS:: grins and writes that down for later:: Jeff!  
  
Raven: He's a prick!   
  
SCS: Is not! ::smacks Raven on the back of the head:: Maybe when he was doing the New Brood or something.....but it's just Lita and him for now... 'sides, I've read a couple good fics between you two... And you're very cute together!   
  
Raven ::sighs::  
  
SCS: You could talk about Manic Panic!! :::She plays with his red and brown hair:: Or music. Or something ::pouts::  
  
Raven ::whines:: Why can't this be another me and Molly story??  
  
SCS: Cuz she needs some time off to be with Hurricane. He was getting sad. And you know how much I love Hurricane.  
  
Raven ::looks sad:: More then me?   
  
SCS ::in horror:: No! Of course not!  
  
Raven ::yells:: Then don't put me in a slash fic!! Do me and another diva! Me and Lita!  
  
SCS ::grins evilly:: Oh, don't worry about that. I think I've corrupted Tracy enough ...she's going to write a Raven/Lita fic... You mark my words!  
  
  
Raven ::grins:: ::looks deep in thought:: Whadda about Trish? She's hot.  
  
SCS: She's also a *little* above going out with someone like you. I don't write Science Fiction.  
  
Raven: Hey!  
  
SCS: What? You were brutally honest with me before... and now I'm returning the favor...  
  
Raven ::grumbles:: What about Jackie?  
  
SCS: What is it with you, and Tough Enough women?!  
  
Raven: Ninja Girl.... I mean... Tori was nice and sweet!! ::grumbles:: Now you have me calling her that!   
  
SCS ::hangs head:: Poor fired Ninja Girl...  
  
  
::Raven and SCS have a moment of sileince for Tori. Kane joins in, in the next room.::  
  
  
Raven: Francine? Jazz? ECW chicks? ::knowing full well of SCS's weakness for ECW:::  
  
SCS ::fighting with herself:: No... it's gotta be a guy! Please do Jeff!! Please!  
  
Raven ::gives in _finally_:: Sigh. All right. You win. If it'll make you happy. I always thought that kid was a fruit anyway....  
  
SCS ::glares:: you and Tracy... ::hugs Raven and kisses him:: Oh! Thank you!! You won't be sorry!! ::she squeals and runs out the room::   
  
Raven ::mutters:: Why do I think I will be....?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey! You'd think I'd let you leave without talking to ya? Ha! That'll be the day! Well, yet another weird little ole fic from me. I own nothing... blah, blah, blah.... Goyisha kinda sorta means Non-Jewish person. I consider it to be a form of endearment. Thanks for the Almighty Felicia (and Trish Killer) for the help (I still think it might be spell Goya... like the bean... but what do I know?! LOL!) The next parts to this story will be up, when I type them out. Right now I'm way to sleepy to type anymore... So Peace! And don't forget to review, and be kind and rewind!! 


	2. On The Set

::On the set::  
  
Raven ::reading the script as he's drinking a coffee::  
  
::SCS walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his hips :::  
  
SCS: Do you like it so far?  
  
Raven ::glares::  
  
SCS: Ah, you know you're cute when your mad and look like your going to kill something!  
  
Raven ::grins:: Flattery will get you nowhere.  
  
  
  
::Soon a very excited Jeff Hardy walks up to the two of them::  
  
::he grins widely at Raven::  
  
Jeff: Howdy!   
  
SCS :: glares at Raven:: Jeff's happy!! See!   
  
Raven ::muttering under his breath::: Yeah...but he's also a fruit!  
  
Jeff ::confused -yet cute- Southern look:: Yeah, I like bananas the best...but, why do you ask?  
  
Raven ::rolls eyes::  
  
SCS ::grins and kisses Jeff on the head::: You're so cute! LOL  
  
::Jeff continues to grin::  
  
Jeff: So when do I and Trish ::winks:: hook up?  
  
:::Raven and SCS look dumb folded at Jeff::  
  
Jeff:: Ya know....slash? Like, as in Jeff -slash- Trish?? I've read me a couple of them stories on the Internet.....  
  
SCS ::looks like she's going to die laughing::  
  
Raven ::rolls eyes and whispers into Jeff's ear:::  
  
Jeff ::eyes grow wide::: Na huh!!! ::Raven nods solemnly:: Shit! Next them I'm in the lockerroom, I'm going get my ass kicked for sure! Hell no!   
  
SCS :::cheerfully:: Sorry can't do that!   
  
Jeff: Why not!?  
  
SCS: You signed a contract....see? ::pulls paper out of her pocket::  
  
  
:::The paper is mostly faded and ripped up, but Jeff Hardy's handwritten name is there. Handwritten in hair dye .....but that still counts DAMNIT! O_o :::  
  
Jeff and Raven ::sigh::  
  
SCS ::evil grin::: Should we get started then? Have you mesmerized the lines yet?  
  
Jeff and Raven ::stalling for time::: ....No.....  
  
SCS ::sighs:: Well, when you do, we can start! ::she does a dramtic sigh and then leaves to go tell her public that SOON the next parts will be posted ^_^ ::: 


	3. The Story SMUT!

A/N: Be kind, cuz this is my first semi-smutty fic. The Rating had to go up. But, that's all right. I'm not even 17 yet and I've been reading ficcys like this since I was ten! (And then people wonder about my sanity....)  
  
  
The Story!   
  
  
Sarah sits on her couch waiting for her two guy friends to come over to her house for a night of movies... and maybe somemore.   
  
Raven is the first one to get there and Jeff soon follows.   
  
"So what movie are we watching!?" Jeff asks, all ready jumping around excited.  
  
"I hope not another Mel Brooks movie..." Raven said, remembering the last time when Sarah forced him to watch all 3 hours of 'A History of The World'   
  
"Well," she said grinning. "It's not as long as the last one... It's Robin Hood: Men In Tights!"   
  
Raven sighed and Jeff clapped his hands and bounced around somemore. That was Jeff's favorite movie EVER after all. Sarah went to get the popcorn out of the kitchen and Raven and Jeff sat on opposite sides of the couch. Sarah came back and put the popcorn down on the table. She walked over and bent down to place the tape into the VCR and both men watched as she jiggled her ass in their direction. She pressed play and hopped back to her seat in between the two guys.   
  
  
She soon got bored with sitting and slide down so that her head was in Ravens lap and her feet were propped up on Jeff's lap.   
  
They got to one of Sarah's favorite parts of the movie "... meet Achoo." "A Jew? Here!?" she ab-lipped.   
  
Raven groaned and tried to shift in his seat. But that was kind of hard since Sarah was sitting on top of him. And that wasn't the only hard thing...  
  
Sarah looked up and grinned at him. Raven lowered his head and kissed her lips. Soon his hands were traveling freely up and down her body.   
  
All the while Jeff was *trying* to watch his most favorite, favorite movie this side of 'A Christmas Story' but he kept on stealing glances at the two horny individuals and getting a little warm feeling himself. He sighed and started rubbing Sarah's feet that were on his lap.   
  
Sarah groaned into Ravens mouth as she felt Raven rubbing her chest and Jeff playing with her feet. She looked up and grinned mischievously at Jeff. "Ya want in, rainbow?"   
  
Jeff felt a lump in his throat at what she was saying and just nodded. Sarah got up from where she was sitting in Ravens lap and flopped down into Jeff's.   
  
  
She started kissing him and playing with his hair. As she was twirling his hair with one hand, she was using the other to rub his nipples through his mesh shirt. Raven sat back and watched them and he slowly maneuvered his hand so he could start to rub himself through his blue jeans.   
  
Sarah felt herself getting her underwear wet, but she could care less. She started grinding into Jeff and kiss him more passionately.  
  
Jeff started groaning and as he looked over at Raven pleasuring himself, his groans became louder.   
  
Raven felt himself about to go over the edge and stopped himself. He stood up and picked both Sarah and Jeff in one sweeping motion and walked them to Sarah's room.   
  
  
Ravens arms were getting tired from carrying them and he gently placed them on the bed. He leaned in and started slowly and tenderly to kiss Sarah on the lips and then moved down. He begin to suck on the hollow of her neck and she started to moan.   
  
As Raven was doing this, Jeff was trying to take Sarah's shirt off.   
  
Sarah gently pushed Raven away and grabbed Jeff's hands to help him take her shirt off. Raven continued to go back to kissing her neck and shoulders.   
  
Jeff started to rub the silky material of her bra. Sarah arced her back and stuck out her chest so that Jeff could reach her better. Raven started to rub her one bud and Jeff took the other. Jeff then started to suck on her through her bra. She began to moan again and Raven took this opportunity to kiss her again. As his mouth was busy, his hands were un hooking her bra in the back. Jeff had stopped sucking by this time and the two of them helped Sarah out of her bra.   
  
Raven began to kiss the valley in-between her breasts and then he started to kiss up and down her stomach. Jeff was behind her kissing her back and massaging her breasts.  
  
She felt like she was going to burst and screamed to no one in particular "Come on! Faster!"   
  
Raven just chucked to himself and went back to butterfly kissing her belly.  
  
  
Jeff, on the other hand had found something new to play with, Sarah's hair. He undid her extra long hair from it's ponytail and started playing with her hair.   
  
Raven decided that Sarah probably wasn't going to last their torturing of her for much longer. So he stopped, picked her up and in seconds her jeans and wet underwear were in a heap on the ground.   
  
Raven had stopped for another couple of seconds and this gave Sarah enough time to counter act and she started to rub Ravens nipples through his Bruce Springsteen shirt. He started to moan and this made her venture further. She began to massage Raven's growing erection with the palm of her hand through his blue jeans. Raven's eyes rolled back in his head.   
  
In that time, Sarah had Raven's shirt and pants off. He was standing in front of her with a more then obvious tent standing at attention in his underwear. Sarah gently pushed Raven on his back on the bed. She sat on his stomach and started to use strand of her hair to tickle his stomach.   
  
Sarah looked over at Jeff, who was watching intently and she reached over and grabbed him and they started to kiss. Sarah moved herself so that she was kissing Jeff, while sitting on top of Ravens little teepee and every time Sarah rubbed up against Raven, she was making his 'little' teepee not so little anymore.  
  
Sarah started taking Jeff's shirt off and he jumped off the bed and took his shirt and his pants off. Now both Sarah and Raven were looking at Jeff in all of his half-naked glory.   
  
As Jeff sat back on the bed, Sarah moved over a little so that there was room on Raven for him. She then turned her attention back to Raven. She lowered her head and started to kiss and nip at his nipple. When she looked up, she saw Jeff doing the same thing to the other side.   
  
At first, Raven looked a little offended by Jeff's boldness, but soon he was in to much pleasure to argue.   
  
Sarah started to move her kisses lower and lower until she was at the waistband of Ravens underwear. She snapped the elastic up and Raven raised his hips to help get them off.   
  
Sarah blinked a couple of times and could not believe the his size. She started kissing his thighs and knees. Everywhere but where he wanted her to kiss him.   
  
She looked over and realized that Jeff was playing with both of Raven's nipples and he was still had his underwear on. She got up from where her nose was tickling Raven's thigh and pounced. She jumped on Jeff and rolled him over so that she could easily take off his boxers. She ripped the material off and started kissing him all over his body.  
  
Before long, Raven joined in, to repay Jeff for setting him on fire earlier. Sarah started to kiss Jeff on his stomach and she played with his belly button ring with her tongue. Jeff started to squirm under her touch.  
  
Raven, on the other hand was busy kissing the insides of Jeff's thighs. Sarah was watching this very intently. "Raven," she whispered huskily to the curly haired man. "I want to see you suck on him."   
  
He just nodded and went back to kissing the insides of Jeff's thighs. Sarah sat on top of Jeff's chest to watch. He started to squirm uncomfortably and she leaned back and whispered encouragement's into Jeff's ear. She leaned back on him and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed and leaned into his neck.  
  
Raven moved his kissing from Jeff's thigh to fingering one of Jeff's balls. He massaged one and did the same thing to its twin. Jeff gasped in surprise and he grab onto Sarah's breasts. Raven leaned his head down a little and blew some hot air on to Jeff. He then slowly licked Jeff's balls and started to suck on each one. Each time that Raven's pierced tongue would touch Jeff, Jeff would cry out and started to rub Sarah's body and breasts in a frantic pace. When Raven finally put his lips to Jeff, and ended the torture, he screamed and bit Sarah on her shoulder.  
  
She was about to scream herself when Jeff turned her around and pulled her into such a passionate kiss, that she momentary forgot about any pain she might have had.   
  
Raven began to suck on Jeff and he screamed into Sarah's mouth. She got up and sat back and watched Raven's checks grow hollow as he sucked greedily on Jeff. When he finally did come into Raven's mouth, Raven took everything and drank it all until Jeff was totally dry.   
  
  
Sarah found herself shuddering and then her body grow wet as she watched. Raven noticed this and leaned over to kiss her with the taste of Jeff still in his mouth. Raven started to pluck her breasts into tiny numbs. Then he pushed her gently on her back and using his tongue, cleaned her legs and public hair clean.  
  
He then slowly used his tongue to go in and out of her. He gently bit down on her clitoris and she yelled "Fuck me! Now!"   
  
Raven grinned and arched his eyebrows. "Whatever the madam wants..." he maneuvered his body so he was on top of her entrance. "Madam gets" he pushed inside her and she screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He waited for her to get adjusted to his size and then he began to work himself in and out. Sarah started rocking to the rhythm. A short time later, she shuddered her release and screamed "Raven!" as he exploded into her yelling "Damn!"   
  
  
Raven fell exhausted on Sarah's body and Jeff took this time to start kissing Sarah again. He kissed her shoulders and stomach and she gently pushed his rainbow colored hair lower. He started to kiss her private hair and she started to moan his name.   
  
He sat up on the bed and beckoned her over to his lap. She crawled over and before he could do anything, she impaled herself on him. He gasped in surprise and then in pleasure. Sarah lowered and rose her hips on Jeff as he sat still.   
  
By this time, Raven had gathered more strength and was watching intently. He started to rub himself feverishly. Sarah looked over from where she was riding Jeff and grabbed Raven's member. She squeezed him as he was about to burst. His seed spayed into Sarah's hand as she felt herself buck on top of Jeff and she screamed in pleasure as she came as Jeff exploded inside her. The three of them fell into a exhausted heap on the bed.  
  
  
Sarah was in the middle and Jeff cuddled up to her one side and Raven laid so Sarah was resting on him. Jeff soon started to snore and Sarah played with his hair. Raven just lay back and watched her. "You know, I love you." he said kissing the top of her head. "And your not mad at me?" she asked giving him her best 'puppy dog' eyes. He sighed and she felt his body lift up and then down. "No. Not anymore. I was a little in the beginning... but, I must admit... you did look very hot riding Jeffie like that."   
  
"Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls!" she said smiling sweetly at him. "Naw. Just to the really good looking ones..." he kissed her on the head again and started nibbling on her ear. "I bet the video is still on" she said after awhile. "I like Robin Hood!" Jeff muttered from where he was still half-asleep on Sarah hip. Raven and Sarah just laughed and she ruffled his hair. 


	4. Outtakes, Retakes, and Out and Out Mista...

::Random things that were thrown out at the drawing board of the creation of this fic...:::  
  
  
SCS: How about Kid Rock?  
  
Raven: I thought sobriety was the entire bane of new extistance?  
  
SCS: He doesn't drink ....that much....  
  
Raven: And what about hos? I haven't had a ho in about 3 or 4 years!  
  
SCS: And this is my fault? ::sighs:: ::brightens:: I could be a ho!  
  
Raven :::blinks:::  
  
  
  
SCS: Test?  
  
Raven: Puh-lease. He's always chasing skirts! He's never do it!  
  
SCS: But, he was in T&A!  
  
Raven: Yeah, so?  
  
SCS: And he NEVER looked at Trish!  
  
Raven ::blinks::  
  
  
  
SCS: Sean O' Haire?  
  
Raven: He likes Lita!!  
  
SCS: Oh yeah! ::nods::  
  
  
  
SCS: Hurricane?  
  
Raven: And get Shannon Moore jealous? No thanks!  
  
SCS ::wide eyed:: Bu...but maybe he'll let you wear his cape!!  
  
Raven ::sighs and shakes his head:::  
  
  
  
SCS: How about some musicans?  
  
Raven ::hopeful:: Like Courntey Love?  
  
SCS :::visibly disgusted:: No! Billy Corgon!  
  
Raven ::wide eyed:: Ew! No! I want someone with hair!   
  
SCS ::evil grin:: All right, ZZ Top!  
  
Raven ::groans:::  
  
  
  
SCS: Don Mclean?  
  
Raven::blinks::  
  
SCS: ...Cuz in his song, he sings "...drove my Chevy to the Levy, but the Levy was dry." ...and you could do a whole blow job situation with that....  
  
Raven ::ukes into his coffee cup:::  
  
  
  
SCS::writing something:: Who did Rhyno gore in the bathroom in ECW?  
  
Raven: Why, it was... ::realizes she is writing::: What ARE you writing?!?  
  
SCS:::wide eyed at being caught:: Nuthin!  
  
Raven:::points his finger at her:: Your writing the next chapter to your Steph/Rhyno fic when you should be paying attention to me!! What about me?!?! What about Raven!? When I was a child, my mother never loved me!  
  
SCS::: clamps a hand over his mouth:: Shush. I have a headache.   
  
  
  
Raven ::eating cashews as he's answering the questions::  
  
SCS: How about - ::stops as Raven starts to choke::: Oh my! What are you chocking on?  
  
Raven ::gasps:: I choked on my nuts!!!  
:::A rim shot is heard:::  
  
  
SCS: Eddie Vedder?  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
SCS: Cuz he's hot and nice and pretty and my Uncle hates him and did I mention he was nice? Oh and I'm ::::air quotes::: Obesessed with the guy .... You try and steal a guys flannel shirt ONCE! .....  
  
Raven: ::blinks:::: :::sighs::::  
  
  
  
SCS: Jim Morrison?  
  
Raven::blinks:: Isn't he a little...dead?  
  
SCS: No! He's not really dead! It's a conspiercy! Him, Elvis, Bob Ross, Kurt Cobain, and now Joey Ramone are in a trailer park in Flordia playing cards!   
  
Raven:::sighs and pats the disillusion girl on the head:::  
  
  
  
SCS: What about the guy from Fuel?  
  
Raven ::raises eyebrow::   
  
SCS: Cuz he's hot...and you're hot... and you both kinda look like Eddie Veder... ::pouts::  
  
Raven ::sighs::: You are OBSESSED with that guy! And if *I* say that....  
  
  
  
SCS: Billy Kidman?  
  
Raven: He's my friend!! ::whines::: And friends don't have 'realtionships' with friends of the same sex!!  
  
SCS: But, you can do a whole "runaway-but-you-save-him-from-his-horrible-life' angle. Kinda like why you let him in the Flock in the first place!  
  
Raven:::groans:: The sins of my past..... ::sighs::  
  
  
  
SCS: Spike Dudely?  
  
Raven: No!  
  
SCS: Come on! It'll make VF happy!  
  
Raven:::pouts::: I don't care! And she likes Spike and Molly fics better, anyway!  
  
SCS: But she didn't seemed that freaked out by the prospects of a Spike/Raven fic!  
  
Raven:::sighs::: That's cuz you were half asleep and had me on your mind!  
  
SCS::shrugs:: So?  
  
  
  
SCS: DDP?  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
SCS: You've had some intersting feuds!! And it would be cool, cuz he's all happy and smiling nowadays and you're still all depressed and low self esstemed!   
  
Raven ::mutters:: It's because of shit like this.....  
  
  
  
SCS: Mel Gibson in Braveheart?  
  
Raven ::flattening his kilt so his boxers don't show::: Fuck off!!  
  
SCS:::grins:::  
  
  
  
SCS: Tommy Dreamer?  
  
Raven:::blubbers and stutters:::: ....Ew....  
  
SCS::shrugs:: I've seen it done before....  
  
Raven:::shudders::: I love the guy, but not like THAT!  
  
SCS ::eyes light up as she gets an idea:: like a brother?!   
  
Raven:::realizes what the look in her eyes mean:: And NO incest!  
  
SCS:::pouts:::   
  
Raven: 'Sides it was Sandman that WCW pretended was my brother-in-law of sorts...  
  
SCS: O_o   
  
  
  
::: Le Fin. For now. Until I my Raven muse starts to talking to me again. He's a *little* pissed at me right now... but, he'll get over it! And then I'll have more! This is your fucked up fanfiction fucker (See I can say shit like this now, cuz the rating is NC-17!) StOnE CoLd SaRaH::::::: 


End file.
